


Magnetismo

by Queenie_97



Series: Gladiators of Kaon [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Devotion, Energy Field Sexual Interfacing, Gladiator Megatron, Gladiator Soundwave, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Mental Link, Non-Explicit Sex, Pre-War, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Telepathy, The Pits of Kaon City
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_97/pseuds/Queenie_97
Summary: Cuando Soundwave está cerca de alcanzar el clímax, emana una energía difícil de describir.





	Magnetismo

**Author's Note:**

> Acá estoy, de nuevo. Imaginé este fic en el universo de Transformers Prime, pero le agregué ciertos detalles del universo G1 de IDW.  
> Disfruten :)

Cuando Soundwave está cerca de alcanzar el clímax, emana una energía difícil de describir. Megatronus la siente cerca, como si estuviera dentro de él, y su mente le recuerda que bien podría estarlo. Esa energía se mezcla con la de su chispa, con la de su mismo ser, como si perteneciera allí, como si ese fuera su lugar definitivo.

La energía no proviene de sus campos electromagnéticos. Él ya los conoce demasiado. El suyo es fuerte, espeso y demasiado denso, como la grasa que recubre cada uno de sus engranajes. Los envuelve lentamente, los asfixia, los embriaga. Su campo es pesado, como un manto estelar. Megatronus intenta controlarlo, porque sabe los efectos que un campo tan fuerte puede tener en una persona tan sensible a esa energía como Soundwave, pero cuando está en el acto, cuando está a punto de alcanzar su éxtasis, siempre pierde el control.

El campo de Soundwave es distinto. Es liviano, caliente y sereno, como una planicie azotada por el sol. Es casi estático, casi igual de silencioso que él lo es durante los días. Sólo cambia cuando ellos están juntos, cuando el sol da lugar a las lunas. Entonces, su campo irradia ondas que parecen una canción. Cada vez es un ritmo diferente. Megatronus nunca ha vivido dos veces en las que el campo de Soundwave irradiara igual y cree que eso nunca va a ocurrir. Las vibraciones, en tono bajo y potente, hacen que sus placas sientan cosquillas y que su protoforma palpite intensamente.

No, esa energía que él siente no proviene de ningún campo electromagnético. Proviene de Soundwave, lo sabe, pero no está seguro de por qué. Esa energía lo hace tiritar por dentro, más allá de sus placas. Y, con ella, también llega la mezcla de sensaciones. Megatronus cree escuchar dentro de su cabeza las cosas que están ocurriendo afuera de las fosas, en la zona céntrica de Kaon. Cree oír el ruido del motor de las máquinas de fundición, cree escuchar el golpeteo de hierro contra hierro. Cuando la otra ola llega, cree escuchar la música de algún burdel de la zona. Con la otra, puede oír una conversación de dos personas desconocidas…

La energía, en olas, se intensifica. Las voces y los sonidos que antes oía se vuelven nada más que un murmullo difuso dentro de su cabeza. Las ondas le acarician la protoforma. Soundwave parece no notarlo, parece no ser consciente de su propia pérdida de control.

Bien podría no serlo, se dice. Soundwave muchas veces parece no controlar el enorme potencial que tiene. Ravage intenta ayudarlo todo lo que puede y sus intentos ya han dado resultados positivos en el pasado, pero Megatronus sabe que el poder del alumno supera con creces al del maestro. Soundwave es una joya, es una maravilla de la naturaleza cybertroniana, indomable, incontrolable. Y le pertenece todo a él, con una devoción ciega que no cree merecer. Eso es lo que más le gusta y, al igual, lo que más le asusta.

"El mundo será tuyo", le había dicho Soundwave una vez, cuando ambos miraban juntos la caída del sol. Esas simples palabras le habían calado profundo dentro de su chispa, a pesar de que no eran lo que él quería. Megatronus sabía que su confidente deseaba entregarle todo Cybertron sin siquiera dudarlo. Él lo apreciaba y, sin embargo, tener a todo el planeta bajo su control no le parecía suficiente, no si no tenía a nadie a su lado.  "Nuestro, Soundwave", lo había corregido entonces.

"El mundo será nuestro".

Megatronus nota que se detuvo en sus movimientos cuando Soundwave lo empuja suavemente en los hombros, para obligarlo a salir de su ensimismamiento. Puede oír un suave quejido, tan bajo en volumen que bien podría habérselo imaginado. Su compañero es demandante y, cuando Megatronus no reasume su ritmo anterior inmediatamente, Soundwave decide tomar el control. Lo hace con tanto poder y, al mismo tiempo, con tanta facilidad que parece que el dominar le es natural. Su mezcla de desesperación y necesidad es más que evidente, pero eso no lo hace menos atractivo, menos deseable, sino que lo realza hasta alcanzar un estado de magnificencia que pocos podrían presenciar. Megatronus se siente privilegiado de poder ser el único espectador de semejante muestra. Le hace saber su agradecimiento dándole exactamente lo que Soundwave está pidiendo.

Hasta que lo satisface.

Las ondas se intensifican tanto que Megatronus siente que la cabeza le va a explotar. Sólo sonido, sólo ruido blanco que es tan fuerte que lo hace vibrar. Se sujeta de Soundwave, le clava la punta de los dedos con tanta fuerza que él suelta un quejido audible. Las placas de su cadera se abollan ligeramente entre sus manos, y la fragilidad de eso le causa escalofrios. Megatronus no se disculpa y a Soundwave no le importa. Se acerca más a él, como si cualquier espacio entre sus figuras fuera dañino, fuera mortal.

Voces, información, datos, archivos, conversaciones, imágenes, sensaciones, sonidos, música, Ravege, Laserbeak, Buzzaw, Rumble, Frenzy, Megatronus…

Y, de pronto, silencio.

Silencio.

Los receptores auditivos de Megatronus emiten pitidos agudos y estables. Nacen del centro de su procesador y él solo puede ventilar agitadamente para recuperar el control de sus sentidos. Puede ver, pero todavía no puede oír bien.

Soundwave colapsa a su lado. Uno de sus brazos, largos, lo atraviesa completamente por sobre su estómago. Su cabeza está apoyada sobre las placas plateadas, demasiado gastadas con los rasguños de la ultima pelea. Megatronus siente como sus ventiladores chirrean, al mismo tiempo que vuelve a intentar contener su campo electromagnético hasta que queda pegado a su cuerpo.

-Lo hiciste de nuevo, Sounder.

Soundwave apenas levanta la cabeza ante la acusación del otro gladiador. Sin su visor, puede verse cada pequeño detalle de su rostro. Emite una sonrisa apretada antes de dejarse caer nuevamente sobre la litera.

-Megatronus: muy habilidoso.

El aludido ríe y su compañero lo acompaña en algunas silabas. Estirándose, tira del otro para que sus placas se amolden casi de forma perfecta entre sí, hasta que no hay espacio alguno que los separe. Su mente sigue retumbando por la accidental transferencia telepática de información y se pregunta si Soundwave es consciente de toda la tormenta de pensamientos y sentimientos que acaba de experimentar. La sonrisa autocomplacida en su rostro le indica que sí.

Megatronus sabe que probablemente tendrá dolor de cabeza durante toda la noche y que sus oídos no dejarán de zumbar por algunos ciclos, pero no le importa. No mientras pueda disfrutar del calor de Soundwave por un tiempo más.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Recuerden que sus kudos y comentarios me dan vida ♥


End file.
